The Life and Times of a Traitor
by alright evans
Summary: Luke wasn't the only god hating demigod at Camp Half Blood when Percy arrived. Callista Muerte was always there, unclaimed and unloved.This is the story of how she got to be Kronos' third in command, and the lives she destroyed to get there.


I fucking hate Perseus Jackson.

Oh yeah the great big son of Poseidon. Getting claimed in his first week here, already on a quest. Thinking he's hot shit. Pfft. If only we were all as lucky as him. Some of us have been at this camp for five fucking years without any idea who their god parent is. Without any idea who their mortal parentis, for that matter. Without anywhere to go during the year, stuck in this hell we call camp. Whatever. I don't care who my parents are. Screw them all. Screw everyone at the camp. Screw the whole world for that matter. I don't care about anyone but myself and I'm planning on keeping it that way. Who needs friends? I don't. I know you're thinking, "Oh, who's this lonely, bitter, bitch?" Well, after I finish glaring at you, I'll tell you.

I'm Callista Muerte.

Haha. Yeah, if you were up to date on your Greek and Spanish vocabulary, you'd know my name means "Most Beautiful Death". So funny. I might _die _laughing. Oh gods I almost just smiled. The last time I smiled was when Clarisse La Rue from the Ares cabin broke her leg and almost started crying. Hysterical. You see, I love me a good, tragic story. Hopefully ending in death. Yeah I may be pretty gruesome but whatever. Don't try to change me. Well I really don't need to worry about that. You see, most people stay away from me. I don't know why. I'm so positive I practicly shit rainbows. With my dark black hair, and stone gray eyes, I even look cheerful! Oh I'm giving myself a stomachache with all my humor.

So back to Percy Jackson. A scrawny little white boy comes into camp moaning about the death of his precious wittle mommy. At least he had a mom. Then the poor baby is put into the Hermes cabin. Awwww. Big bad Clarisse hates him and he gets a scratch from a hellhound. Then all powerful Poseidon claims the unfortunate camper and he's forced to move into his very own cabin all by his little lonesome. My heart bleeds for him. Then, oh no, he's given a quest to save the world. Poor fucking kid. If only I was as unfortunate as him. He's probably going to come back heroic, all high and mighty, everyone worshipping the ground he walks on. Except for me. I know how this camps works. The second something bad happens to him, everyone's going to forget about his gallant deeds and go back to obsessing over some other petty thing campers are worried about at this camp. But because he's the prophecy kid, he'll be given another quest and everyone will love him again. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

I spend my days kicking everyone's ass in sword fighting (I'm almost better than Luke, certainly better than Jackson), then wallowing in self-pity in the Hermes cabin. Fun times! Then again, I'd been getting dreams lately. I hear a voice in a deep pit, telling me to forget about the gods. Telling me to join his side, the side of Kronos, the titans' side. Telling me, that there's another way. Another path I could take, where I could finally get some credit and respect. I wasn't sure about this voice though. Sure I enjoyed pain, but was I evil? I don't know if I believe this voice or not. Why shouldn't I? I had nothing to lose. No friends. No family. I don't even think anyone would notice I'm gone. Yeah you know, why not? I could finally kick some of these puny half blood's asses without getting kitchen duty. Yeah, next time the voice visits me I was going to accept his offer.

If I was one of those nerdy Athena kids, dorky enough to quote Star Wars, I would say I'm going to the dark side.

Fortunately, I'm not, and I'll just say I'm joining Kronos. The right side. My new future. My new life.

**The next day...**

Percykins should be returning any minute now. Today was the summer solstice. His little girl friends and BFF Annabeth and Grover already returned to all of our loving arms. They were successful, lucky bastards. They weren't killed. Oh, so news on my new evil life! Last night he was in my dream. I told him I accepted, and he said someone would come find me soon. Well that was ominous and enough to get me paranoid.

Oh look, he's Percy now! Joy, I missed him so much, I'm so glad he's alive! Oh Hades, they're really giving all three of them laurels to wear? Seriously? And a crazy ass feast? I mean come on, if anyone deserves a feast it's us campers that are stuck here year round! I am sure as hell not going. I'll just sit by the lake, plotting ways the kill everybody here.

After about a half an hour into my schemes, I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey um, do you mind if I sit here, too? I just feel really at peace here, and I kinda need to get away from it all."

Ugh, I knew that prepubescent voice. Do you really even need to guess who it is? It's Percy Jackson! I don't even bother looking up. I was hoping he'd get the message to get the hell away from me before I stabbed him, but he, being the idiot he is, took my silence as an invitation to sit his cocky ass down next to me.

"Oh errrr, you're that unclaimed girl in the Hermes cabin, right? The one that just glares at people?" he laughed then. Oh how I wanted to kill him. "Yeah, I remember you. You practically make everyone shit their pants you're so scary." Good. "You're always so dark and mysterious. I don't even know your name. I'm Percy Jackson."

Yeah. As if I didn't know him. As if he didn't know I knew him. As if I was going to tell him my name. Percy just sort of stared at me expectantly. Idiot.

"So yeah. It feels good, to be back. This is like my home you know? What about you?"

Hmmmm, nothing could possibly make me hate him more. Why not talk to him?

"I hate camp." Oh yeah Callista, keep it short and simple.

"Really?" He seemed taken aback. "Why?"

"Been here five years, never got claimed. Hate it."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

I grunted. Why the hell can't he just leave?

**Percy POV**

Oh my gods. I need to get out of here. Too many people surrounding me. I need some fresh air. I'll go to the lake. It's so peaceful there. As I approached the shore, I saw that someone else was sitting there. It was a girl about 13 years old, with rich mocha colored skin and thick black hair.

"Hey um, do you mind if I sit here, too? I just feel really at peace here, and I kinda need to get away from it all," I asked, nervous by this girls presence. Her aura was intimidating, in a "I'll kick your ass" sort of way. She didn't answer me, and I sat down next to her. I looked at her, and immediately recognized those stone gray eyes, so closed off, with so much pain in their depths.

"Oh errrr, you're that unclaimed girl in the Hermes cabin, right? The one that just glares at people?" I laughed. On my first day, she scared me so much, I went out of my way to avoid her. "Yeah, I remember you. You practically make everyone shit their pants you're so scary." Good. "You're always so dark and mysterious. I don't even know your name. I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced myself, hoping she would do the same. But she didn't. I got the vibe she didn't like me at all, but I, being the idiot I am, decided I wasn't leaving until she talked to me.

"So yeah. It feels good to be back. This is like my home you know? What about you?" Yeah Percy! Ask her a question, and she'll have to answer.

"I hate camp." She had a rough voice, like she really wanted me to leave. But I didn't.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Been here five years, never got claimed. Hate it." She sounded so bitter, so angry.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I wanted to get more out of this enigma of a girl. But she just grunted.

What was up with her? I didn't know, but I was determined to find out.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Review!**


End file.
